Percy's Little Sister
by Seaweed Brainiac
Summary: The story of Breecy Tidal, Percy Jackson's half sister, and how these two are just like normal sibblings... sorta.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJATO. (BUT THAT WOULD BE COOL!)**_

"Honestly, I still don't think Percy's quite used to having a half sister."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Annabeth reassured me as her arrow hit a perfect bull's eye.

I'd been claimed a year ago when I was thirteen. It was pretty much a huge shock to everyone. Especially Percy. On the bright side, being Percy's sister automatically got me a WHOLE bunch of friends! (Percy's pretty popular around here). I was brought to camp by some satyr and was claimed that night at dinner. After the shock died down, a girl came up to me and introduced herself as Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. Ever since, we've been crazy close.

Today, Annabeth and I were shooting at some targets when Percy came over. He seamed like he was ready to shoot some arrows when he saw me, an sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

I would've asked the same thing myself, but I knew what was wrong. He had wanted to shoot with Annabeth, not his annoying little sister. See, this morning Percy was complaining about how today he had to teach sword fighting to the younger demigods today. So he'd already had a long day, and me being there just toped it off.

"Oh nothing," he replied to Annabeth. "Hey," he said, this time to me.

"Hey," I replied, "You still gonna' shoot with us?" It came out more sarcastic than I had intended for it to.

"Yeah, I guess." he replied just as sarcastic.

"Ok, you two," Annabeth spoke up, "I swear... you guys are just as bad as..." he voice trailed off. I knew what she meant though. She was thinking of her own step brothers who were constantly arguing.

We shot for awhile before hearing the bell for dinner.

"I better get going. The other kids in the Athena cabin will be waiting." Annabeth jogged down to the cabins, leaving me and Percy alone.

I sighed, "I guess we'd better get going too."He nodded and we started walking towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Umm... how was, ya know, school this year?" Percy asked. Obviously, school wasn't great or anything, but at least it was a conversation starter.

"School," I said. "Well I guess that really depends on how you look at it. I was only attacked AT SCHOOL once or twice. A bunch of times after school though." I sighed. Life of a demigod: you get attacked. Get used to it.

"Well I guess that's good," Percy sighed. "I've been getting creepy dreams lately. I mean... creepier than usual

"Yeah? Like What?"

Percy didn't say anything for awhile. I thought he just wasn't going to answer me at all. I could tell he was pretty concerned.

"Well," he said finally, "I'm pretty sure-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. All of a sudden, we hear a roar.

" Oh, gods," I heard Percy mumble.

Right in front of us, was a giant Manticore.


	2. I Fool a Creepy Lion Thing

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own PJATO. **_

Ok, so fighting a manticore wasn't really on my list of things to do for the day, but it's not like I had a choice. Percy uncapped his sword, Riptide, and I took off my silver ring and flipped it in the air, catching a Celestial Bronze sword.

"Game plan?" I asked, Percy.

Before he could answer, the manticore let out a menacing laugh.

"Well, well well," it growled, "Two children of the sea god in one."

It started hurling spikes at Percy, which he parried, but one grazed is arm. Then it tuned to me.

_Ok,_ I thought,_ noble way to die:_ _being impaled by multiple metal spikes_. _Yeah._

"Daughter of Poseidon," the manticore growled, "Come join our rebellion and save your pathetic excuse of a brother, or leave him to die and _attempt_ to fight me. Your choice."

I never let my sword down. So many thoughts were racing through my head all at once. Rebellion? What did that mean? I could tell I didn't have much time to answer. Percy groaned in pain, gripping his arm. Poison. I had to get help for Percy, and fast. Then, one of my so stupidly-insane-that-it-just-might-work plans hit me.

"Well," I started, "Reasonable offer." Then I did something stupid, but it had to be done. I lowered my sword. "Deal." I said.

"Good," The freakish lion-thing replied. "Wise choice young daughter of Posi-"

I attacked. I spun and thrust my sword into his side. The manticore wailed and dissolved I didn't have time to rest. I ran. I kept asking myself, _Where to_? Big house? Yeah, cause Mr. D is really helpful. Then it hit me. And I made a beeline for the Athena cabin "Please," I prayed, "he can't die."

_**I know it's short, but I will update a soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey yall, I know that my last chapter has some flaws.. But I swear that they will be worked out in further chapters. Thanks for the reviews, and remember, EVERYTHING happens for a reason. **

**Seaweed Brainiac (:**


	4. That attack has ISSUES!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. (but i do own all the books (: )**_

I knew Annabeth was my only hope.

At the Athena cabin, I didn't knock. I ran in, startling everyone. Annabeth jerked up from her laptop. I was so of of breath all I could manage to say was something like,

"Percy...manticore... arm... needs ambrosia."

Annabeth darted for her trunk. She pulled out a bag of ambrosia and ran. I was still pretty shaken, but I ran after her.

Once we were there, Annabeth gasped. Percy's arm was worse than I realized. Annabeth knelt next to him and started giving him the yellow squares. He groaned and grabbed his arm.

"Breecy!" She said, "Go find some nectar for his arm! Hurry!"

I didn't want to leave Percy, but I knew I had to. I ran to the big house where I found, (thank the gods not Mr. D) Chiron.

"Chiron! Percy needs help! I need nectar!" I must of looked crazier that I realized because he didn't waste a second. He brought me a canteen and I was off yet again.

When I reached the spot they were at, Percy seemed to be doing better. I handed the canteen to Annabeth, and she poured a little on Percy's arm. I saw the wound start to heal up. Finally, Percy sighed deeply and stopped grabbing his arm.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Annabeth smiled. he looked at me. "You, too Tidal." We both smiled at that.

"Well," I started, "I guess we have a bigger problem now." Percy sighed, and Annabeth seemed to know what I was talking about. "Who let that thing in here? I mean, it has to be summoned from inside the camp... right?" Annabeth nodded with her eyebrows knit together, as if contemplating which freak-demigod would do this to her boyfriend.

Finally, Percy stood up next to me, and helped Annabeth up.

"Plus," he started, "I have this thing, it's called the Curse of Achilles, and it makes me invincible... so yeah... something is totally wrong with what just happened."

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth said, "I didn't even think about that."

"Yeah," he said, "And, Breecy, I hate to break it to you, but, you didn't kill that manticore. He got away. I don't know how, but you couldn't have killed him single-handedly."

It's a lot to take it. First they tell you that your brother's invincible, and yet he just got hurt. WHAT? Then,even though your pretty sure you did, you didn't save his life. The stupid monster got away.

"Percy," Annabeth sounded troubled, "We should talk to Chiron about this. He might be able to help."

_**I have to study for exams, but i will update in my free time. Please feel free to review. Your feedback always helps me!**_


	5. Oh, Styx

_**I do not own PJATO. Bummer right?**_

"Hmmm..." Chiron puzzled over the story we'd just told him. He kept acting like he might know, but would shake his head immediately as if this thought were impossible.

"I'm not sure who would've summoned the monster," he started, "or why he got away."

"And I got hurt, which is impossible cause I'm all invincible and stuff," Percy reminded him while showing his arm.

"I can't make any since of it, Chiron." Annabeth sounded distressed. Knowing that even SHE couldn't come up with a logical explanation, was REALLY scary.

_"Di immortales!"_ Chiron said_, _"Percy, I think we are going to need Nico to take you back to the _Styx_. This could be serious."

We exited the Big House and stood by the porch.

Let me tell you, Iris messaging is so cool. Percy IMed Nico (Who I had only met once before) on the by the steps of the Big House.

When his image appeared in front of us he smiled.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in forever, man!"

"We can catch up later, Nico, Right now we have a problem. Chiron thinks..." He took a deep breath. "Chiron says you need to take me back to the Styx. He thinks... he thinks something's wrong."

Nico's face darkened. "Oh... ok. I'll shadow travel back to camp as soon as possible."

The image faded and Annabeth sat down on the steps. She looked so distressed, I can't explain it. She looked off into the distance, and I knew her mind was (as usual) going a million miles per hour. Percy sat down next to her, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sure it's not as bad Chiron thinks." But Annabeth didn't seem to assured.

"Maybe." She said, but I'm pretty sure she was reassuring herself more than us.

"So..." I began, "What exactly DOES Chiron think? I mean... is it that bad?"

Annabeth glanced up at Percy, as if she was saying, _I don't know...should we tell her?_

Percy sighed and nodded.

"Breecy," she began shakily, "Chiron thinks the Styx is dried up. And that's more major than I think you realize. It would explain why Percy got hurt, though."

_"Join the rebellion,"_ The manticore's words echoed in my mind.

Oh, Styx.

_**Please review! I've got great ideas for the following chapters! Tell me what you think!**_


	6. Sweet Dreams

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!_

_Thanks Bianca-Skittles for reviewing!_

_Thank you jahfreenalam for reviewing and favoriting. _

_Thanks also Pimi, Midnight4200, and Demigod Daughter of Apollo for reviewing! Yall help me so much!_

_I do not own Percy Jackson._

Dreams... no. Not dreams. Nightmares. Nightmares flooded my mind that night. Monsters. Titans... and worst of all... the River Styx. Yeah... it was dry. In my nightmare, I was standing by the dried up piece of land that was so vital to my world. I heard voices...evil, menicing, voices. Laughter so scary, I will NEVER be able to unhear it. I took my surrondings in: dark, gloomy, and mucky. The Underworld. Then I heard it. The manticore.

"The Daughter of the Sea god wouldn't join us, master. I vanished here before I had the chance to kill her. I... I thought you might want that honor."

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY?" The voice seemed to come from nowhere. It was a raspy, scratchy voice. And in a disturbing way, it seemed familiar.

"She is of no use us, master. I..." His eyes now shifted to me. He pounced.

I jerked awake, breathing hard. I was back in cabin 3. Percy was asleep on the other side of the room. I sighed. I was about 6:30 A.M. No need to go back to sleep now. I stood up and pulled my wavey brown hair up in a side pony-tail. I put on my orange camp shirt, short black athletic shorts, and my tennis shoes.

I was about to go outside and run a little, when all of a sudden, Percy jerked up breathing hard. He shifted his gaze to me.

"You are NOT going to believe the dream I just had!" He sounded really serious.

"Me, too." I started, "The Styx-"

"I know." He cut me off. "And their leader... oh gods... their leader-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth burst in the door. "I just had the craziest dream! The Styx-"

"We know." I said. "We had that dream, too."

Percy and Annabeth gave each other knowing looks.

"You saw... everything?" Annabeth asked me.

"I saw the Styx... or what's left of it. I saw the manticore. I heard this voice... " I was totally at a loss for words. "They were talking about me... then it... the manicore... pounced at me, the dream faded, and now... here we are."

"You didn't see the leader?" Annabeth asked..

"No I...no." I wanted to say that I reconized the voice, even though I had no idea where from.

Again she and Percy exchanged glances.

"Here's not the place to talk, Breecy." Percy said. "We need to talk... later."

Annabeth seemed to be in her own world. She was mumbling something like... "No... not her... can't be...prophecy...too young."

"Come on Tidal," Percy said. "Lets go get some breakfast."

I wasn't really in the mood, but I followed. Yeah! Let's go eat to celebrate that I don't know what the heck is going on and I'm wanteed dead by some freakish leader! Woo-Hoo!

_Please review! Click the button... type... PLEASE!_


	7. I'm Probably going to Die!

_**I am not Rick Riordan. I do NOT own Percy Jackson. **_

_**(If I did, it wouldn't have taken 5 books to get Percy**_

_**and Annabeth together. )**_

I wasn't able to sit still all breakfast just thinking about my dream (ADHD didn't really help). I sat across from Percy at the Poseidon. It was hard, but I tried to focus on my bacon instead of people... or things that were out to get me. Percy must've noticed that I wasn't really myself.

"Hey. Don't think about it Tidal. We're gonna' go talk to Chiron after we eat. He probably has figured it out a little more since last time anyway."

I nodded.

"Be right back," he said.

He walked over to the Athena table. He knelt next to Annabeth so he wouldn't be seen. They talked for about a minute, and the Percy came back, Annabeth with him.

"Ready?" He asked.

I sighed. I wanted to yell NO! But that wouldn't go over well. "Let's get this over with."

At the Big House, we were greeted by our good friend, Mr. D.

"What, Peter?"

Percy cleared his throat, "First of all, its PERCY. P-E-R-C-Y. Second of all, we came to see Chiron. Is he here."

"Back room." He nodded at Annabeth, "Hello Annie Bell."

She just sighed and smiled. She has a** LOT** more self control than Percy. We walked to the back.

"Ah. Hello, Percy. Breecy. Annabeth. Just the people I needed to see." Chiron smiled as if he was about to give us AWESOME Christmas presents. He wasn't.

"Chiron," Annabeth started, "We need to talk to you we all had these dreams... about... about..."

"About the Styx?" Thunder rolled in the distance as Chiron said the word _Styx_. We all nodded.

"Yes," he said, "Nico got here last night. He probably slept past breakfast. He's ready when all of you are. Are... are all of you going?"

Only three people were really supposed to go on a quest. But exceptions had been made before.

We all exchanged glances."

"Yeah," Percy said, "I think we all need to."

Chiron sighed, "Well, alright. I suppose you'll need to talk to Rachel."

I saw Annabeth tense up. Percy glanced at her and smirked.

"Come on, 'Beth," he laughed.

"Fine."

I couldn't help but smile, too. Oh, Annabeth.

We walked up to the cave where Rachael stayed, and, I don't know about Percy and Annabeth, but I was pretty scared.

Rachael looked comfortable in her little cave as we walked in.

"Hi, Percy." She smiled, "Hey Annabeth. Hi Breecy."

"Hey Rachael," Percy started, "We're going to the Styx. Me, Annabeth, Nico, and Breecy. Advice?"

She stared off in the distance. Then she did her freaky Oracle of Delphi thing, that went something like this:

_Four will go to the magic river,_

_Meet a friend with an enchanted quiver._

_Beware young daughter of the water,_

_Many monster wish to slaughter. _

_Travel home through the dark,_

_Regardless you will make your mark._

Rachael came back to her normal self.

My face was pale. My mouth was open. I felt crazy dizzy.

"I...I..." I sighed.

"Um... relax Tidal. It's probably not as bad as you think." Percy is a really bad liar.

"Well,... I don't want to scare you, Breecy," Anabeth started, "but.. this is bad."

I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out.

_**Working on next chapter. Please review! Thanks to everyone who already did!**_


	8. Here we go!

_**Yo no soy Rick Riordan. Yo no tengo los libros de Percy Jackson. **_

_**(I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own the Percy Jackson books.) (:**_

I swear I hate demigod dreams.

So there I was by the Styx... or... where it HAD been. There was the manticore. But this time... I SAW the leader. Oh, gods. OH, GODS! How to describe him? I could say so-freakishly-scary-that-I-felt-like-throwing-up, but that would be an understatement. His face was scarred... if you could call it a face. I sure wouldn't. It was greenish. He had nails that were long and DISGUSTING. But enough about him. What happened was this:

"HAHAHAHAHA! They are actually going to try? They are hopeless." There it was that raspy, scratchy voice.

"They have...they have Percy Jackson. Isn't he...?"

"I WOULDN'T CARE IF THEY HAD ZEUS HIMSELF! I HAVE THE STYX COMPLETELY CAPTURED!"

"Right...right." The manticore looked as scared as I was.

"We must act quickly, foolish manticore. They will be here soon."

"Um...ok."

My dream changed. I was looking at myself. Myself...dying. Lying there by the River Styx. It flowed beautifully. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were sitting by me.

"It's...it's ok, Breecy." Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

Nico looked at Percy.

"Well?" Percy sounded really nervous.

Nico shook his head. "I... I don't..." he sighed. "No."

Percy looked at the ground. Annabeth moved next to him. Don't be sad. She wouldn't want you to be. She gave her life for the Styx."

WOAH! Were they talking about me in PAST tense? Oh my gods!

Then I heard the laugh of that... that thing, again.

I jerked up screaming. I was breathing so hard I felt like I would explode. I was in the infirmary of camp half blood. Annabeth ran in.

"BREECY, ARE YOU OK?"

"I-...I... oohhhhhh!"

I couldn't take it. I burst out crying.

"I know how this quest is going to end," I said between tears.

"Oh, Breecy."

"I'm going to die, Annabeth! I...I.. ooohh."

Once I had recouped, I walked towards the Poseidon cabin. There, I found Percy and Annabeth sitting on Percy's bed like a couch, talking to Nico, who was leaning against the wall. They hadn't seen me, so I listened.

"Look guys," Nico was saying, "After hearing that prophecy you two told me, I'm pretty worried for Breecy. Either she's not going to make it to the end of this quest, or she'll barely, and I mean CRAZY-SOMETHING-FREAKY barely survive. Thoughts?"

"She told me she had a dream about her dying. She was pretty shaken so I didn't ask for details." as she talked, Annabeth kept changing her glance from Nico to Percy.

Percy sighed.

"First of all," he said, "She's NOT going to die. Not while I've treated her like I have. I'm going to talk to her."

I ran towards the ocean. So I WAS going to die. Great. Without thinking twice I jumped off a ledge and into the water. I do my best thinking when I'm in the water.

I sat at the bottom, just trying to enjoy the water. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

I looked up. There was Percy. I sighed.

"How'd you know I was down here?"

"Aquatic minds think alike, I guess."

I smiled.

"Yeah, well."

He sighed. "You're not going to die, Breecy. No way. I'd take a knife for you."

I looked him straight on.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And guess what? There's nothing you can do about it."

I laughed. "Ok. I guess we should go up and talk to the others about the quest."

He nodded. We each went up, and stepped out: 100% dry. Convenient right?

We entered our cabin and I smiled.

"Let's go kick some bad-guy butt!"

_**Oh yeah! Getting serious! Please Review! **_


	9. The Quest

_**am not, nor have I ever been, Rick Riordan**_

_**I do NOT own PJATO.**_

The next morning we were off. We each had a backpack with Nectar, Ambrosia, bandages, food, and anything we thought we might need. Argus drove us into the city, and dropped us off near the Empire State Building. Olympus. I'd never been there, but from what everyone else said, it was pretty awesome. And now, it looked like I would never see it.

"Come on you guys, this way." Nico said.

How we got there, I couldn t say. We took a lot of turns and twists until we came to a tunnel-like caveish thing. Oh, man... this is really it huh? We walked in, and trudged on. It was dark, but Nico seemed to know his way around really well. Then I saw it. Just like in my dreams. The River Styx. Gone.

"Ok," Percy said, "We're here. What now?"

"We fix it." Nico said, "How...I don't know."

Great words of encouragement. Annabeth was going on about how nobody should be able to contain the Styx... blah, blah, blah. I kind of tuned her out. I was thinking about how this place looked JUST like my dream. And it all became reality. This was the spot I'd seen myself dying. Oh, gods.

My mind was wandering and I was looking around. Then I saw it. It was kind of like a dam, and kind of like a water tower. It was a magical barrier. And behind it, was all the water of the Styx.

"Perce," I said, "Check it out."

He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Woah," he said, "Annabeth, Nico. Look."

Then everything went crazy. The monster I'd seem in my dreams appeared out of nowhere. Let me just tell you, he's a lot scarier up close!

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, JACKSON!" his voice was scarier, too, "YOU ARE NOT RUINING MY PLANS OF REBELLION!"

Percy uncapped Annaklusmos, and I flipped my ring. Nico grabbed his black sword and Annabeth unsheathed her knife. Here we go, I thought.

Percy and Annabeth charged, fighting like crazy. Nico grabbed my arm and said, "Alright, look Breecy, you have to will that water back to the ground. I-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" All of a sudden about fifteen girls in parkas with bows and arrows filled the tunnel.

"Thalia!" I yelled. I hadn't seen my cousin in forever, but now wasn't exactly the best time to catch up with her.

She shot an arrow, nailing the monster dude right in the eye. "Hello, Breecy," she smiled.

I'll admit, we needed the help, and the hunters we great!

"I wanted to run and help fight, but Nico said, "Breecy! Will the Styx back!"

I closed my eyes. I tried to imaging the ocean. I focused really hard on the water behind the magical barrier. Nothing.

I put my sword, now back in ring form, on my finger. I stepped forward. I stood exactly where the Styx should be. I raised both my hands. Nico shouted, "Breecy, NO!"

It was too late I willed the Styx to break through the barrier. Unfortunately for me, it worked.

At the same time, I saw Percy and Annabeth both stab the monster, and he dissolved into nothing.

Then it happened. I felt the water of the Styx crash over my head. And here's the thing, I couldn't breath. Then I realized that this was it. I wasn't going to make it out of here alive. I thought about the only thing that I would miss about my miserable demigod life awfully: Percy. The best brother ever. I thought how even though we fought a lot, I still loved him. Then I thought about yesterday, when he told me he'd take a knife for me. I was running out of air. then I felt my self hit dirt. I gasped for air. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were all staring at me. I wanted to say so much to them. But all I did was black out.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Working on next chapter. **_


	10. DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE!

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**_

For once, I didn't dream. My eyes opened a little. I was lying in the ground, next to the Styx, now flowing beautifully. And I heard every thing that was said.

"It's...it's ok, Breecy." Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

Nico looked at Percy.

"Well?" Percy sounded really nervous.

Nico shook his head. "I... I don't..." he sighed. "No."

Percy looked at the ground. Annabeth moved next to him, "Don't be sad. She wouldn't want you to be. She gave her life for the Styx."

Oh man, it was my dream. I wanted to jerk up and shout, NO! But, I couldn't.

Annabeth looked at me. She forced a smile. I noticed that the hunters were now gone.

I took a deep breath, and started coughing.

"Percy," I said in a choked up voice, "I think... I think I'm"

"Shh." he said. I'd never seen him this sad. "It's ok, Tidal. I- I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but smile. I sat up.

"I think I'm going to be ok." They all stared at me. "I feel... like...stronger. Does that even make since?"

"The Curse of Achilles," Percy and Nico said in unison.

Percy let out a little laugh, "You're invincible, Tidal!"

We all stood up and Annabeth hugged me.

"That's crazy!" she said through tears.

"Invincible..." It even sounded crazy when I said it.

Nico smiled, "Another quest down!" he said.

"How are we going to get back?" I asked.

Annabeth said, "Travel home through the dark... that was the Prophecy right?"

Nico smiled even bigger at that, "Ah yes." he said, "I believe that would be MY category. Everybody, hold hands and close your eyes. We're shadow traveling back to camp!"

_**I know it's short, but the next one's coming soon. Please Review! **_


	11. Wrap Up

___**I do not own Percy Jackson. Wish I did... but...yeah.**_

___**Come to think of it... I don't own Annabeth either! Wow!**_

Shadow traveling may just be the coolest thing I've ever done. I mean REALLY! I had Nico and Percy's hand and Annabeth had Percy's.

It's dark and all, and then we saw a spider. Annabeth wasn't really ok with that. She screamed, and the next thing I hear is Percy saying, "That's my hand, THAT'S MY HAND!"

"Sorry," Annabeth said, "I just..."

"Yeah I know."

I smiled. Then, I couldn't hold it in, I laughed. Maybe I was hysterical. But I appeared at Camp Half-Blood cracking up. Then, Percy and Annabeth started laughing, too. Nico smiled, but I could tell that shadow traveling wasn't exactly easy for him. Once we finally regrouped, I realized something.

"Guys," I started, "We just saved the Styx!"

Percy smiled, "Yeah, Breecy. We did."

Annabeth kissed Percy on the check and said, "Good job, Seaweed Brain."

We walked up to the BIg House where we found Chiron sitting out front.

"Percy! Annabeth! Breecy, and Nico! Your all back! I assume you were successful?"

"Chiron," Annabeth started, "I can tell you for 100% fact that the River Styx is safe,... oh... and Breecy is invincible."

"Invincible?" Chiron asked. "Did she-"

"Not purposefully." Percy finished, "But it's lind of a long story."

We all told the story in pieces until it was finished.

Chiron smiled and told us to go and get some rest. (It was pretty late)

Percy and I headed up towards the Poseidon cabin. I collapsed in my bunk.

"Hey, Breecy?'

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't ask for a better sister."

I felt a smile spread accross my face.

"Thanks."

___**THAT'S IT EVERYONE! I KNOW... CHEESY ENDING! BUT, HECK! WHY NOT? I'VE ALREADY STARTED A SEQUAL AND WILL POST THE FIRST PARAGRAPH TO THIS STORY. SO GO FORTH AND REVIEW!**_


	12. MY NEXT STORY!

**PLEASE ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUAL TO MY STORY **_PERCY'S LITTLE SISTER.__****_**I DON'T HAVE A DEFINATE TITLE YET, IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT. AS SOON AS I NAME IT, I WILL UPDATE TO THIS STORY SO THAT YALL CAN FOLLOW IT TOO. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOU GUYS! OH...and by the way, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

Ok... so I'm not the best sister in the world. I mean, I've almost lead my brother into certain doom more than once. But what happened that winter... what happened that winter was DEFFINATLY worse than ANYTHING I've ever done.

Hi. My name is Breecy Tidal. My mother is Maria Tidal, a marine biologist. My dad is... ok this is going to sound wierd... but... my dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea. I am a demigod. My half brother is Percy Jackson, and this is the story of how I almost got him killed.

We've all done bad things right? I mean, there's no WAY that I could be the only kid in the world who almost got her brother killed. Right? RIGHT?

**OK! THAT'S THE FIRST PARAGRAPH, AND ALL I'M GOING TO REVEAL SO FAR! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU! **


	13. MY NEXT STORY AGAIN!

HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S OFFICIAL! MY SEQUAL WILL BE CALLED _Winter Nightmare ._

PLEASE LOOK IT UP AND FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW! I'VE ALREADY PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER UP. THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!


End file.
